


Ignorance Must Be Bliss

by The_angel_that_fell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8619772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_angel_that_fell/pseuds/The_angel_that_fell
Summary: Dean likes Cas. Cas likes Dean. Sam is constantly confused by the idiots.





	

Cas, Dean and Sam sat around a table in a tiny, rundown motel. It was out of the way and quiet, a place to rest while Sam looked up new cases for them. Dean was reading and Sam busy on his laptop, scrolling through news articles, hoping for some ghost or demon to turn up so he'd actually get to do something. It had been weeks since they'd last encountered trouble.   
Hearing nothing from the other two, Sam briefly took his eyes off his laptop. And froze. 

Cas, he realised, was watching Dean with a gentle look in his eyes that was rarely, if ever, seen. Dean hadn't noticed, too interested in his book. Sam paused. Stared. Started straining sluggishly through his memories, trying to remember every time the angel and Dean had been together as Cas' mouth pulled up at the corners.  
Oh.  
OH.  
Of course.  
Sam drew in a slight breath and Cas flicked his head to him. The gentle look vanished from his face quicker than Sam could say "Hell". He jumped up and grabbed Sam's arm.

"Come on Sam, I need your help," Cas snapped.

"Oh my God, you-"

"Help. Now. Come on Sam!"

"You lo-"  
Completely bemused by the encounter, Dean shook his head and returned to his book.

"Damn angels," he muttered, and almost smiled at the thought of Cas' confusion the first time he'd said it to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos/comments!


End file.
